The Problems With a Rat
by HelloKat
Summary: An early summer evening does well to bring about recollections of the problems one sometimes faces. Especially the unique problems that one particular Rat faces. SOS sidestory.
1. Part I

**DISCLAIMER:** _Fruits Basket - creation of Takaya-sensei. I borrow her world for my story for your reading pleasure!_

Special Note:_ For those unfamiliar with my fics, usual spoiler with Akito plus character appearance not yet fully introduced to American audiences. I reveal no other spoilers explicitly since the storyline is completely a side-story with _SOS_. Those familiar with that fic will find no problems reading this one as well. Enjoy!_

**The Problems with a Rat  
_Part 1_**

Under the canopy of an early summer evening, beneath the porch of a secluded home, the peaceful atmosphere that reigned was thoroughly enjoyed by those that were awake to appreciate the beauty of the setting sun through the trees. As the cicadas and crickets began their melody into the night, a gentle breeze wafted throughout the household, taking away the stuffiness found within. It was a soothing balm to one hot individual who was busily fanning himself underneath the wrap-around porch.

"I need more AIR!" cried out the writer of the Sohma family. Wiping away the perspiration from his nose, he flipped the fan harder to bring in some of the cool breeze to his hot skin. "Why do summers always have to be so HOT?"

"Usually summer is defined by HEAT, Shigure. It wouldn't be summer if it weren't hot," replied the family doctor in turn, calmly sitting next to the writer, reading a book on western literature much to the dismay of his friend.

Clad in his usual business shirt, his tie and jacket shed long ago, he, too, felt the heat a little more today than yesterday. Taking a sip of the cold tea he made because his host was too lazy, he felt immediately refreshed and continued with his reading under the waning light of day. Glad to spend his day off with only one minor inconvenience and with the Neko off at the dojo training, the unusual silence was not unwelcome to his ears. It was substantially better than dealing with the daily traffic going through his office/clinic.

Of course, such serenity was not always meant to last with a fidgety writer looking over his shoulder. Eyebrow twitching with annoyance, Hatori bit out, "Is there ever a moment in your life that you don't feel fear for your life?"

Seeing the dark look in his best friend's eyes, Shigure wisely backed off sheepishly. "Eh…heh…point taken. Say no more."

"Don't you have some writing to do? I thought you mentioned over the phone that you had to do some research for the next volume in your series of…_summer romance_…" remarked the doctor tartly as he vaguely recollected the last volume he was forced to read with the writer present. Even to this day, he still becomes ill when recalling certain details of the book.

Impishly grinning, Shigure replied, "Oh, but I am. You make an excellent subject, Haa-saAN—"

Grabbing the mischievous Inu by the ear none-too-gently, the irritated Dragon replied angrily, **"You were saying?"**

"Ai…ya…I mean, all hail the Dragon--YEOW!" yelped said Inu painfully upon having his ear pulled further. "I'm going to warn MayU—"

"You don't ever take me seriously, do you? I'm sure Mayuko would agree." Giving the Inu another pull on the ear, Hatori continued, "Perhaps you need another physical since apparently you can't _HEAR_."

"ITAI! Okay, okay, the book is not about you, but about rats. Honest! Can I have my ear back now…_please_?" Having his abused ear released, Shigure whimpered silently, grumbling lowly about rabid seahorses and their obsession with ears.

Hatori was surprised with what he heard. It was certainly an unusual topic for a writer of romance/literature to discuss. "Why rats? Does Yuki even know about it?"

"Hm…well, not really. I just have so many of the little fur balls all around the property nowadays, I told him that I'd be writing about his little friends if he didn't get rid of them since it's all I can think about." Sighing heavily, the Inu stretched his tired limbs as he stood up. Looking out with his keen eyesight into the darkening woods, he detected the faint rustling of the furry creatures as they prepared for the time that would pitch them against predators of the night.

He couldn't help the heavy sigh as he shook his head in dismay. "This is hopeless. I'm sorely tempted to put out poison for those…things."

"I didn't think the great writer of the Sohma family was _afraid _of rats…" mocked the doctor lightly as he continued with his reading unabated.

"It's not that. They just…well, they're everywhere! They'd get on your nerves, too, if they were all over your house!" cried out said writer pitifully.

"Hm." Not bothering to deter his attention any further from finishing his chapter, Hatori pointed out, "If you want to go with poison, then you'd better tell Yuki first. He'd take offense to that sort of thing…"

"I suppose so. His last run-in with poison didn't go over so well, ne?" Brightening instantly, the Inu casually asked, "So…how's the dear Ren these days, Haa-san, hmmm?"

Another dark look from the doctor almost had the writer retract his words. Almost. "Oh, come now, it's not like I don't already know you visit the disturbed woman…very disturbed. So, was she in better spirits on your last visit? I'd like to pay her a visit myself, but Akito-san would sooner throw me out a window than allow any of us near her darling mother."

"She's not anymore 'disturbed' than the last time around. Now leave it alone." Returning his full attention to his book on the studies of Shakespearian anecdotes, Hatori ignored the pleading look, the whimpers, and the subtle nudges from the pestering Inu.

"Okay, be that way. I have my own ways of getting the information out of a sanitarium myself. I am after all a _respected_ writer," proudly declared the writer in a huff.

His friend snorted none-too-lightly at hearing that. "You're a 'respected' writer that has no clearance to even see her through plate-glass. And don't even try calling…no calls to her are allowed."

"Hmph…talk about a 'private' facility," murmured Shigure with a sigh.

"Only the best for such a 'respected' woman," quipped the doctor dryly.

The writer caught the underlying tone in that remark. Sitting back down and scooting closer to his old friend, he whispered conspiratorially, "You did enjoy committing her to that facility, ne?"

_**(Thonk!)**_

"OUCH! Would you quit hurting me?" cried out Shigure as he nursed his throbbing nose from a direct encounter with a thick book.

"Then LEAVE IT ALONE," reiterated Hatori with a hard stare that finally silenced the Inu, though he thought it was more because the playful Inu didn't want any more pain for the day.

Heaving a heavy sigh of his own, he set his book to the side, idly wondering why he ever thought he could finish one chapter while at this house. Brusquely taking the pouting Inu's face into his hands, he critically eyed the injured nose. "You're making a big fuss over a red nose, Shigure. It's not even bruising. You'll live."

The diagnosis left the Inu little to be thrilled about. "Oh, thanks! It wasn't _your_ nose that was just smacked. You know my nose is very sensitive."

Holding back the urge to roll his eyes, Hatori looked to the side, forcing the words to come forward. It was very hard indeed. "I'm…sorry."

"Eh, what was that?" Shigure asked with all previous theatrics aside.

Dully gazing at him, the doctor replied, "You're only getting one apology, no more."

"What a courtesy…I should think to take it then." Looking up to the brightly hued sky from the setting sun, Shigure reflected on what the other woman had become after all these years. She certainly made life hellish for Akito for so long; undoubtedly her only daughter didn't miss her. And to think that after all that frustration of having to put up with the woman, Akito finally succeeded in having her own mother committed to a private sanitarium. "Hmph…it's amazing what a little rat can manage to do on his own."

"He had nothing to do with Ren's confinement, you know that. Not even Akito managed to get her own way without…help." Dropping the line of thought at that point, Hatori took care to say no more on the subject that was strictly off-limits even in gossip circles.

It was a subject that Shigure knew well, and to keep appearances, he himself did not wish to say more than was necessary. He did know, however, that it wasn't so much as Akito making the order, but someone else that held incredible sway over the board of elders that Akito headed. There was only one other person that had that much influence over everyone, and he has long since been dead.

Yet, even a strong individual as that person was indeed influenced himself. It couldn't be helped, supposed Shigure, since those sources of influence came from none other than the individual's own daughter and that of her precious Rat. Just exactly what sparked the whole situation still remained fresh in both his mind and that of the family doctor…

—_ o —_

"I'm FINE, for the millionth time."

"I was only asking to be polite…you always say I have not one polite bone in my body," replied Shigure glibly.

"You don't. Now quit wasting my time and tell me what you want?" asked Akito bitterly as she breathed with difficulty in bed.

Her latest bout with infirmity has taken her cold into the realm of walking pneumonia. Hardly unexpected since she did run out into a raging rainstorm and refused to return inside, all the while screeching incoherently to the thundering skies high above her. She said nothing of the matter afterwards, and no one dared question her after several vases were thrown their way when she was pressed to answer.

Shigure was one of the lucky few that was very good at dodging the flying projectiles. Tempted as he was to push for answers of this latest episode of hers, he knew it was far best for his health to leave that matter alone…for now. Her ill temper brooks no leeway today for his antics.

"I honestly wanted to say hello. You were so sick…Haa-san was worried." Seeing that she said nothing else but looked listlessly to the side, he felt encouraged to continue. "It's been quite a while since I came to visit. I was certain you'd be more radiant now than before…I'm glad to see I was right."

"It's called a fever, you imbecile. And you don't visit because I don't wish it. Now be off with you…it's frustrating having to hear your idiocy." With a final glare, she turned her back to him in her bed, her shallow breathing heard in the stillness of the room. It was disturbed with the faint rustling of fabric and bed sheets from behind her. She then felt a firm arm pull her against a warm body.

Had she the energy, she would have become exceedingly incensed at this blatant invasion of her privacy. It was an all too familiar scene playing out now, many experiences from before that were imbedded in her mind now coming back to haunt her. They were indeed haunts for she didn't care for them any longer. And like any haunts, she shut them out furiously and became rigid in the tender embrace surrounding her.

It wasn't lost on the Inu that his 'God' was not welcoming any of his advances. It couldn't be helped, though…he did miss this…miss her. "Akito-san, you're a breath of fresh air to me. Surely Kureno-kun can't possibly appreciate it."

"_I don't care _what he or YOU see me as. Is your memory daft? I want NOTHING to do with either one of you in MY bed. So GET OUT." Feeling the embrace becoming only tighter, his soft breath caressing her neck through her thick hair, Akito lashed out, **"I SAID LEAVE!"**

He knew he was pushing it, but his persistence couldn't be helped either. Her traditional clothing hid her deteriorating condition well. Here in his embrace, he could feel through her thin sleeping robe how frail she had become over the months. Even he could tell it wouldn't be long before her inevitable demise, and that hard truth was very bitter to his palate. He could only hope that her stubborn nature would help sustain her just a little longer.

'_Only a little longer, and you won't ever have to deal with this torment ever again. My promise to you.' _Thinking further on that line of thought, he came across a rather unpleasant and highly illogical thought. Still, he couldn't help but tartly remark, "Akito-san, if you are hoping for a certain _child _to fulfill your needs…" _(HISS)_

The Inu quickly released her while soothing the deep scratches on his arms. Sitting up and away from her, he looked at her stiff back and commented tightly, "You know that hurts."

"And that matters what to me?" Turning back to face him, she sullenly stared at him, critically looking him over as if the mere sight of him made her sicker. "Your filth is not welcome here anymore, Shigure…must I be more clear? I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME…PERIOD. And keep Yuki out of this…your _jealousy_ is _pathetic_ and a _waste_ of my time."

With a bemused smile, he looked to her with a gleam to his eyes, seemingly unfazed with her cutting remarks. "It's hardly out of jealousy I point it out, my dear Akito-san. I only say so out of concern—"

"Oh, just SHUT UP. I tire of hearing nothing but absurdities from you. Leave me…NOW." Her wheezing interrupted any further demands from her, and she once again turned her back to him, effectively dismissing him without further consideration.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he quietly replied, "As I was saying…out of concern, I only wish to point out that the Nezumi can't be what you want him to be—"

_**(WHOOSH!)**_

He truly was gifted with the ability to avoid flying objects… He must make note to remove the glass of water by her bedside to avoid bodily harm in the future. Looking over his shoulder at the broken glass in the corner of her room, he coolly stated, "That was certainly uncalled for."

She immediately kicked her blankets away and stood up, her glassy eyes looking all around her as she teetered on her shaky legs. He thought for sure that she was about to use whatever energy she had left to assault him but was surprised to see her wearily walk away, every so often lean one way or the other and yet not lose her balance. He quickly followed her and tentatively reached out to her, shocked that she was seemingly walking away without a cutting remark to him. Her loud wheezing did give him cause for concern, clearly indicating that she shouldn't be walking about. That plus Hatori's warning to him to not agitate her.

Apparently he needed to work on following directions. "Akito-san, where are you—"

"He's here, isn't he?"

Not needing to guess who 'he' was, Shigure stood back to watch her walk unsteadily to her doorway. "I thought you didn't want the little Nezumi to see you like this. If you're going out there just to see him—"

"I need to find him…NOW."

Her raspy breathing did little to hide the sudden urgency in her voice. And what astonished him even more was that she had implied needing his assistance. She _never_ asked for help…ever.

'_Well, she demanded more than asked, but still…it's unusual.'_ Setting aside his own reservations for the time being, he went to her slumped form against her doorway and steadied her on her feet. "The let's hunt down your Nezumi, Akito-san."

—_o—_

Yuki had promised that he would leave soon after his latest appointment with Hatori. He had even said his goodbyes to the doctor and Kureno. In fact, he was well on his way out the estate when his feet led him back here. Call it his instincts to be nearby or just simply out of curiosity…but frankly, he was out here because he was worried.

Not once did Hatori or Kureno mention Akito, only that she was resting and taking no visitors at the moment. It was the same, dried-up excuse he's heard from time to time for months now. And it was surely an excuse because no one rests that much without being seriously ill. Keeping this from him and making him believe all was okay unnerved him greatly, but he kept his silence and feigned ignorance, understanding that somehow this was how Akito wanted it.

But today…today…no, he wasn't accepting it today. And thus he found himself at the back entrance outside Akito's home, still unable to find the nerve to get him past the entry door. Deflated with his sudden lack of confidence, he took it upon himself to lie outside on her veranda, perhaps hoping his self-confidence would return to him soon.

It could have been minutes, hours even that have passed by. He really wasn't aware of it all since the calm summer weather lulled him into a comfortable nap. He had been having a hard time getting a good night's sleep since the storm a couple of nights back, so his sudden nap wasn't unwelcome.

Odd. He can't hear his alarm the first few minutes when it goes off, he can't fully awaken when others try to wrestle him out of bed, but he can most surely hear and _feel_ the close breathing of someone over his exposed body. And he can most definitely tell that it belonged to a female who was not Akito.

"My, my. This does qualify as deja-vu, wouldn't you agree, little Nezumi?"

His breath hitched for he now knew who was taking advantage of his vulnerable state. How long has it been seen he had last seen her? Years…and he without doubt did not miss her.

'_Ren.'_ The first and last incident involving them both happened long ago, but the fright left an indelible mark on him. It took many a night of fitful nightmares before he could finally block out that vivid memory. The sudden wintry wind snapping him out of his slumber…the unfamiliar _female_ taking him away from his security, from Akito…being led helplessly away to a dark room then thrust out to the unforgiving cold because he didn't give in to her requests. How could he? She took him away from everything he held dear at the time.

Details were now sketchy, but the feelings the memory evoked came back full force. They made him instinctively tense up, and so now, he couldn't pretend that he was still asleep, not that it seemed she would buy it anyway.

"Still no words for me, little Nezumi? Come now, show some manners to those who are your elders."

Slick…her voice was slick, layered with false civility. It was so thick and full of lies. He felt immediate aversion to her close proximity to his person. Not daring to open his eyes or say anything, he coolly, but quickly assessed his predicament. He was on his back, one arm across his middle while the other served to hold his head off the wood floor. He knew that he was facing the gardens, so there was no chance he'd actually _face_ her. Still, he did not open his eyes. Sometimes the only blanket of security he had was the darkness behind his eyelids. It blocked out many a nightmare before…it would be no different now.

"You still won't look at me? Open your eyes, Nezumi. I am not asking."

The bitter tone in her voice didn't escape his notice, nor did it move him to do what she had demanded. He kept still, and, as if it didn't seem possible, he shrunk back further from her close contact. She was definitely leaning more into him now, her hands on either side of him giving her enough leverage to pin him against the floor without touching him.

"Fine. Then why don't just open those large eyes of yours and take a good look at what happens when I'm cross."

It was a clear warning on her part, and he felt inclined to at least peer through his lashes to see what's in his line of sight. And the instant he did that, he wished he hadn't.

A jar of boric acid was in his line of sight. Normally such powder wasn't lethal to humans, but for vermin it can prove to be deadly. And from what he could barely tell, great quantities of it surrounded him and her. He was far enough away from the ledge to see this large amount of toxin spread evenly around them.

Yet, even with boric acid, it takes days for vermin to die. And the dead bodies of several rats surrounding them indicated that the seemingly harmless powder was deadly. Why? An insignificant bottle was then placed by the jar, its diminutive size belying its lethal intent.

Strychnine. And it was then that he couldn't hold in his fear any longer.

He clenched his eyes shut, blocking out the images of lethal poison and dead rats. He suddenly felt his asthma coming back, the situation too much for him to remain calm. He also couldn't help the sadness in his heart, seeing his rather annoying furry friends dead because of poison she laid out. How long had he been asleep before noticing her? He cursed his lack of awareness while asleep.

"You know, your pulse is rather rapid. You should calm down or else your asthma will afflict you. And you certainly don't want to get a whiff of this stuff in you. It would make for a very dramatic mess on my hands. Look at those rats that dared to cross over and bite me. The vermin…oh, but then, that would make you one, too, ne?"

Her glib remarks rolled over him as he focused to keep his calm, the only true thing he had any control over at the moment. The cut to his head from the night of the storm began to throb, no doubt due to his heightened senses and his blood pumping faster through his veins.

"Still, you _are _the revered Nezumi of the Jyuunishi…'God's' favorite. _Her_ favorite pet…her most treasured Rat."

He continued to hide in his darkness, not daring to call out for help. How could he when he was sure she would become even more unstable? And she was too close to him to risk moving her away from him by force. All she had to do was lean in a little closer…he would be in his cursed form, and he was certain that it would only get worse from there. He inwardly gasped, feeling an unwelcome hand on his face, tracing his features delicately while taking deep breaths over him.

"Mm. I can't blame the little tramp for having you as her prize. So soft…except for this clenching of your jaw. That must be so sore from having it clenched for so long. Can't you open your eyes for me? Let me see that innocence that's yours alone."

He felt her settling more comfortably against his legs, effectively pinning him to the floor with only their chests apart from one another and barely that. His senses were now on overdrive, and he could perceive the presence of other furry critters that were eager to help him in his time of distress. How he wanted help, he didn't care from whom or what, but to have them near him would mean their deaths, too. No, he already felt terrible for what happened to the others.

"You know, you remind me so much of Akira. His presence was…fulfilling. Quite the handsome type, too. _(Sigh) _You are nothing like that Dog or Bird…not even that doctor. No, it's something all your own… Hm, yes…you have such _feminine _features…your hair is silky like a baby's, your lips are rather full, you have such a dainty nose, your lashes are so very long and thick, you're broad-shouldered but not enough… Heh, I'm sure even the younger Jyuunishi males are surpassing you in stature."

Aside from the snide remark of his stature, he shirked inwardly at her repulsive touch to his face as she started listing the different aspects about him. He could only remain silent and still, willing that the depraved woman would tire of her little game since he wasn't reacting to her barbs.

"No, you're most definitely not like any of the others. There's that…aura about you…such untainted innocence. Even after all that hell my dear daughter put you through all those years ago, you still managed to retain it. Remarkable…it certainly made you more…special. So…very…special…"

Grimacing inwardly, he felt how she now took liberty to rub his shoulders and arms. Repulsion was not enough of a word to describe how ill he felt in her presence now.

"It's a shame Akito isn't one to share, I should think I would enjoy your treasures. Seeing them in your eyes…hearing them in your voice…feeling them. You have many, I can tell. They were there when you were born and all throughout your life…and now, you're _hiding _them from me. Again."

The tone in her voice had turned from slick to bitterness in moments. He could feel how rigid she had become, her face now mere inches from his own. If he dared to take a deep breath, he wouldn't doubt that his transformation would occur.

"OPEN YOUR EYES, NEZUMI."

He only clenched them tighter, his mouth now pressed into a grim line. **_'Go away.'_**

"IT WAS ALWAYS ABOUT YOU TWO WITH AKIRA! HIS PRECIOUS DAUGHTER AND THE RAT. HE _NEVER _TOLD ME _ANYTHING_ ABOUT YOU!!! YOU WERE PRACTICALLY _FORBIDDEN _TO ME, THE ONE AND ONLY THING THAT EVER WAS! **WHY WAS THAT?!**"

'_**Leave me alone!'** _Her screeching only made him all the more resolute in his choice to not look to her. Perhaps now someone will hear… _'Please…anyone…'_

"**I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU BESTOW ON HER, RAT! OPEN YOUR EYES!!!"**

He refused.

"**SAY SOMETHING!!!"**

No sound escaped him, his focus now on the pounding of blood in his ears.

"Perhaps he doesn't wish to say anything, Ren-san. You _are _frightening the poor boy."

Was it relief? Shock that someone finally came? Fear now that this woman would become aggressive with him since someone else was here? Whatever it was, it paralyzed him enough to push his body over the edge. He just couldn't stop the natural inclination of his body any longer.

She quickly pulled away from Yuki's chest and glared at the intruder. "I had believed you were with that wretched daughter of mine, Shigure."

"Oh, I was. She just wasn't in a chatty mood today. I had to drop her off with Haa-san to keep her from gouging my eyes out." _'Did she ever pitch a fit…she still was when I snuck out.' _Sighing heavily, he inched forward further away from the gardens and closer to them. He chanced a glance at Yuki and saw that the Nezumi seemed to be unharmed, albeit his pallor was considerably pale than before.

'_Damn, is he having an asthma attack? Just my luck…'_ Many levels of hell would come down on him if the Rat came to harm because of Ren's games. Discontinuing her reunion with the Nezumi, he advised casually, "Ren-san, why don't you go back to your quarters before your daughter comes around back here? You know Haa-san can't hold her back for long. And I'm pretty sure she'll know where to find her missing Nezumi. Strangest thing, you know…she can tell when he's around…when he's in _trouble_…do you see where I'm going with this?"

Ren only seethed as she heard him speak. "I will do NO such thing until this RAT does as he's told!" Turning her contempt back to the boy beneath her, she planted her hands on either side of his turned head, shrilly calling out as she leaned in so very close, **"OPEN YOUR EYES!!! SAY _ANYTHING _YOU PIECE OF SH—"**

She was abruptly cut off as she felt herself entirely yanked off the Nezumi, her breath still caught in her throat as she was thrown unceremoniously to the hard ground. She immediately stood up to face the person who dared to touch her without permission.

He honestly hadn't meant to be so rough. He was rather relaxed at the time since he was positive that Akito's hysterics were just that. Comfortable with that opinion, he had Kureno stay with her while he went in search of the Inu, confident that the Nezumi had left the premises as he had said he would. Never did it cross his mind that Akito was in the right the whole time.

He saw what he saw, and from where he was from just around the corner on the veranda, it certainly seemed like she was choking Yuki. It was of course the worst case scenario he had conjured up, and so without hesitation, he rushed in and yanked her off. He wasn't careful with her either, taking care not to come too close to her, and threw her off the veranda. He didn't hesitate either to reach down and pull Yuki up and hold him away from their prying eyes, sending the circle of powder in disarray.

It was only then when he looked down to where the Nezumi was that he identified the contents on the floor, his eyes widening as his face took on an ashen look. He quickly pulled Yuki away, trying to determine if the boy was actually poisoned. Unfortunately, the only thing he could tell was that the teen was having trouble breathing because that's all he let on…his eyes and mouth were clamped shut.

"**DID YOU POISON HIM, REN?!" **angrily shouted Hatori.

His words did little to faze her, her initial anger now fading. She merely shrugged and began to walk off disinterestedly. "Don't be displeased with _me,_ _Sensei_. I am still very much in charge of certain matters with the family. That _child _is as petulant as that tramp you call a 'god'."

"**ANSWER ME!" **reiterated the doctor his demand.

With a frustrated air, she turned around to face him, clearly annoyed that he was speaking to her so disrespectfully. "It's just FLOUR. Those filthy…RATS were the ones I used the little bottle on. The jar is just for show. It's your own fault you come up with these wild ideas that I'd harm the pathetic Rat. He's not even worth the effort to poison…so _weak _and _pathetic_."

Incredulously staring at her, Hatori couldn't help it one way or the other. Feeling immense relief as well as bitter anger, he tightened his jaw and coldly replied, "What you did was unforgivable, Ren. You _**remember** _that."

As the doctor hurriedly led the Nezumi away from them, Shigure couldn't help the chuckle at the absurdity of what the situation turned out to be. "Ren-san, you certainly have a way of pissing off Haa-san. Good thing it was him and not Akito-san, ne?"

"The tramp is yours to worry, not mine," she remarked idly as she straightened her clothing about her, it being askew when she was thrown down.

"Still…" Coming closer to her presence, he smiled with a cold gleam to the eye. "You did scare Haa-san…really. He might have just been angry, but he was truly scared. And using Yuki just to get back at Akito-san was not…wise."

It was the one and only time during this whole affair that she felt the chill run through her veins. And it only ran colder when the smile faded to a deadly grin.

"**You shouldn't have screwed with either of them, bitch."**

—_ o —_

Damage control was swift that day. Hatori could still recall the haunted look in her eyes upon seeing the Nezumi brought to the clinic in a state of shock. There was no telling what level of hysteria she would have been having had she not been so attentive of Yuki's needs. Thankfully the distraught Nezumi had suffered only a mild attack and was physically doing better by the time they arrived at the clinic.

Yuki said little, and even to this day, he refuses to talk about it. As worried as Akito was, the teen showed more concern for her condition than his own. He saw what they had hiding from him…the hollowness in her eyes, her frailty, her overall weight loss…the doctor could tell it struck the teen hard.

Hatori smiled wryly as he recollected how upset Yuki suddenly became and kept apologizing continually. Only with Akito's prodding did the Nezumi clarify that he had let his guard down, and now Shigure knew of his private visits with her. Ill and fatigued, she still managed to pull of her trademark exasperation and lightly scold him for becoming upset over nothing important. She gave the slightest care that Shigure knew now (actually, the Inu had known for some time, but she didn't mention that to him and neither did Kureno or him) and told Yuki so.

Shigure recalled that moment, too, he being present at the time outside in the hallway. As much as it irked him to hear that much indifference aimed at him, he set it aside to focus on what mattered the most to him.

'_At least I have no further interference with my plans. I really don't need the psychotic woman lousing up my hard work after so many years of diligence and patience. No, it's best that she stay out of the way…far away.' _The Inu grinned and sipped his tea with gusto, deeply breathing in the fresh air during the hours of twilight.

"You know…" abruptly spoke Hatori.

"Yes?"

"Ren was adamant that the stuff she used was just flour. How was it then that the aides found it to be actual boric acid laced with strychnine? Any ideas?" asked the doctor slightly suspicious.

Grinning widely, Shigure in turn questioned him. "How was it that someone of her position was committed to a private sanitarium? Should I take a guess as to who made the actual order? We both know Akito couldn't have done it on her own."

Hatori turned away to stare at the dark woods around him, keeping silent on the matter that was completely Akira's doing. The father had been so distraught about what had happened between Ren and the children that he took both he and Kureno to the side shortly after. He remembered clearly how the situation was and how resentful Akira had been. It was a confidential decree this father bestowed on them both to carry out should he be unable to.

'_-To confine Ren permanently should she repeat her course of action. Whatever means necessary to complete this task will be utilized.- So authorized Akira. It took hours to convince the board of elders, but with Akito there, it was all but certain they would consent to it as well. Still, the fact that the substance turned out to be real went a long way in helping me.'_

"It's an order I couldn't defy had I even wanted to." It was said calmly and surely, Hatori's expression never wavering from it's serene state. He only chanced a glance at his friend when the writer had remained silent for a time.

Shaking his head at the doctor's remarks, Shigure sighed heavily and took a cigarette to smoke idly away. "Well, we indeed are a pair, Haa-san. We do what we must. You think our efforts will be worth it in the end?"

"Time tells everything, right?" Sipping his tea quietly, Hatori focused his thoughts on a different matter. "How long was Yuki going to take today?"

"Heh, who knows. Aya is with him as well," smiled Shigure broadly as he let a stream of smoke into the air. "This should be a very interesting story to hear when they get back."

Hatori had to agree. It would be…interesting. "Hm, the poor kid…"

– _**TBC –**_

* * *

**_Brief Explanations (10-13-06):_**

_Whew…that's a long one-shot that was supposed to be two parts! Eh, well, blame my creative juices taking a back seat to fatigue. It's been one long week at work. Bummer._

_Anyway, this is a two-part side-story, so hopefully the other one will be out shortly. I had meant this one to come out sooner, but hey, it's all good. How you like? It's supposed to tie up some loose ends that don't really flow in the SOS timeline. Let me know._

_As clarification, the story alludes to my SOS fic, chapters 29, 39 plus TGoM side fic, chapter 2. If you've not read these or can't remember, likely this side-story may be a little hard to pick up, but not too much I think._

_I had wanted to include more of Yuki's thoughts here, especially with Akito towards the end of the flashback, but I wanted to focus on Shigure and Hatori on this one. I couldn't help the Yuki moments with Ren, but other than that, I think I accomplished my goal. Next part should have plenty Yuki/Akito moments, including at a young age! I LOVE little Yuki and Akito_

_I really didn't spoil anything in this fic. If you're up to par with latest developments between Akito/Kureno/Shigure, then you'd see allusions to that here, but nothing explicit. It doesn't flow with my main fic, so of course it's dumped more or less in my fics._

_Musical suggestion: "Here With Me" with Dido. Lovely lyrics and melody. Fits with this chapter!_

_Thanks to all for reading, and do review! It lets me know all is well in my SOS world! Take care. Ja ne!_


	2. Part II

**DISCLAIMER:** _Fruits Basket - creation of Takaya-sensei. I borrow her world for my story for your reading pleasure!_

_Special Note: A little late to say this, but this side-fic is a little longer than the norm, but I assure you it'll be worth the read! Also, since this is a side-fic of _Seasons of Sorrow_ (SOS), the usual spoiler applies to Akito and also with a character not yet brought over to US shores. Honestly, though, this side-fic reveals no in-depth spoilers, so please enjoy!_

**The Problems with a Rat  
**_**Part II**_

Hot.

'_This stroke takes this form.'_

Heat.

'_The cup is turned in this manner.'_

Stiffling.

'_Take the ladle this way and lay it down carefully.'_

Suffocating.

'_I lift the sleeve like so.'_

Smothered.

'_I can't breathe.'_

"Ano, Nii-san…"

"Tut, tut. Not a word from the host." Turning to the assistant of the host, Ayame inspected his progress and remarked, "Kureno-kun, make sure you set the dishes in the proper order while Yuki finishes up. Everything must flow smoothly."

"You keep saying that…" grumbled Yuki irritably.

"Not…_(whack)_…a word. The host must always be serene and QUIET," corrected the elder brother with an all-knowing air as he held his fan back and started flapping it once again, the heat becoming a bit too much for his liking. Taking a sip of the chilled sake brought for this occasion, he felt quite refreshed. "This is delicious. Glad I was able to get such a good bottle for a bargain."

"Nii-san…"

_(Thwak)_ "Silence, beloved host," repeated his brother as he administered discipline with his fan yet again.

"I'm MELTING here!" exclaimed Yuki as he wiped his glistening brow with the sleeve of his kimono. Arching his aching back, he shifted slightly from his _seiza_ position. "Couldn't we have had this dress rehearsal elsewhere? My feet are asleep, my back is stiff, and I'm basically a puddle of goo out here!"

Patting the enraged head of the Nezumi in order to calm him (which only angered the Nezumi more), Ayame replied, "It's too stuffy indoors to practice the tea ceremony at the estate's teahouse, and these gardens are the next best thing. Besides, the discipline to host the _ocha_ is strenuous to the soul and body. If you can do it here on a day like this, you'll be able to perform the complete _chanoyu_ come Obon."

"These hakamas itch!" griped Yuki hotly.

Giving his little brother a 'once-over' with his critical fashion sense, the tailor only noted that the unlined silk kimono and hakamas were slightly wrinkled, the emblem of the family's crest clearly printed in pink on the left sleeve of the dark wine-colored kimono with striped-hakamas to match. It was no wonder the younger Sohma was feeling asphyxiated in his custom-made outfit, but damn if he didn't look tempting to all who saw him.

Ayame couldn't help but embrace the work of art he helped to create, and squealed happily, "OHHH, you're so CUTE! These robes and hakamas don't do you justice! I must try again—"

"NO! That's it, no more changing the patterns or styles or _anything_!" cried out Yuki as he pried his brother off of him. He had already gone through several different fittings with many different outfits. Obon was coming fast, and there just wasn't the time to go through it all again only to satisfy the whims of his elder brother.

"Perhaps, Ayame-niisan, we should focus on whether we have everything else taken care of for the tea ceremony Yuki will perform for Akito's guests," spoke out Kureno for the first time. This ceremony was to take place as part of the festivities and it will be highly critical that Yuki perform perfectly for this occasion if he was to make a good impression on these key guests.

Ayame clasped his hands together, suddenly realizing the long checklist they must go through. "Oh, so true, Kureno-kun, there are many things to this traditional 'way of tea' ritual. I think Kagura-chan already helped us with the _chabana_…the flower arrangement is perfectly in sync with Yuki's outfit, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, it is," agreed Kureno quietly, hiding the smile trying to break free. _'Ayame-niisan is rather proud of his work. I'd have to agree, too…Yuki looks very good in it. Akito would be very pleased.'_

"_Anyway_…I have the calligraphy done up already. Here." Taking a parchment he had brought with him, Yuki laid it out for his brother (expert in all things related to tea) to review. "Does it look okay?"

"Mon frere, your work is divine! '-In a circle of purity, harmony lies within.-' That is well said, Yuki." Giving the parchment a thorough look, Ayame widely smiled and hugged himself, so full of emotion. "Oh, your strokes with a brush are exquisite…look how your calligraphy shines through. Oh…c'mere you!"

"Agh…stop…THAT! I'm never asking for your help ever again, Nii-san!" cried out the Nezumi again as he struggled in the iron-clad embrace of the Snake.

"I have the incense, dishes, and Ayame-niisan brought the sake for the light meal we'll be serving," checked off Kureno as he ignored the brotherly bonding around him. Between Ayame and him, it was silently agreed that the meal already be prepared beforehand when it's served to the guests. They certainly didn't want any poisoning going on, be it by the summer's temperature or by the Nezumi's incapable hands.

"And it's _good_ sake, too," merrily chirped the Snake.

"Are you drunk, Nii-san?" asked the Nezumi warily, recalling that his brother didn't take it easy with the shots of liquor.

Ayame turned his nose up at the remark. "Pft, don't insult my endurance, Yuki! I have a high tolerance for many things, unlike my dear Tori-san and Gure-san…alcohol, bad movies, pain…"

"Be careful with the tea ware, Yuki. I only say this because the tea bowls and other utensils are very old," advised Kureno as he went further down his checklist.

Ayame nodded immediately. "That's right, Yuki, these heirlooms will be in your care, so, no butterfingers, all right?"

_(Whack)_ "I _know_, you already told me this, Nii-san," irately retorted Yuki as he tucked his fan back into his kimono after soundly taking it onto Ayame for once.

Sheepishly grinning, his brother started gathering the dishware carefully, taking care to pay reverence to the bowls that were unique to the family since it sported the members of the Zodiac vividly. "Well, that said, you did wonderfully splendid with the whole ritual. Usually it takes years upon years to excel in the grace and talent of hosting one of these, but you nailed it from the first few tries."

"Not really. It needs more work. _(Sigh)_ Still…three hours? I don't know if my back will take that much abuse sitting _seiza_ style the whole time. My feet will be asleep for sure," remarked Yuki with a sigh as he stood up and stretched his weary limbs. Knowing all the intricacies involved with the ceremony was one thing…bowing correctly, addressing other properly, even holding his kimono's sleeve appropriately at the right times…but actually performing it all… If he'd known it would have hurt this much, he'd have thought twice to consenting to performing this ritual.

"That's why Kureno-kun is your assistant. You can count on him to help when needed." Encasing the heirlooms into their equally irreplaceable chest, Ayame stood to look to the teahouse just a few meters away. He was anxious for this ritual to be now instead of later. He was certain his brother would 'wow' their small audience…if only the Nezumi would give it his all.

"Dear little brother, you need to leave all your cares and worries behind when you approach this ritual. The sanctity of the whole thing only works if you are 'here'…not 'there', wherever that might be," pointed out Ayame as he walked behind Kureno toward the teahouse to put away their chest.

"I _was_ 'here'," contradicted Yuki contritely as he followed his elder brother dutifully, carrying the blanket they had practiced on.

The Snake grinned and shook his head knowingly, "Mm, no-ooo, you weren't. Your focus was all off today…"

"It was HOT. Did I not make myself clear before?" bit out the Nezumi.

"Heh, hear that, Kureno-kun? Didn't he just now remind you of a certain queen in our midst, hm?" asked Ayame with a sly grin.

"Ano…he _is_ picking up some of her habits," quietly agreed the shy man as he stepped into the teahouse and hopefully out of the line of fire between the brothers.

Choosing to ignore the barb altogether, Yuki gritted his teeth as he retort, "_I'm fine._ I'm so focused now I could crack an egg with my focus."

"Such focus…! Well, have it your way then," replied the elder brother airily as he, too, stepped into the house.

Steamed that his brother clearly brushed him off, Yuki pounded his way into the house and called out, "Don't make fun of me! I am, TOO, focused!"

"Geesh, I say you aren't focused, you put up a fuss. I say you are, you still bite my head off. Honestly, I can do nothing right with you," haughtily remarked Ayame as he set the chest down in a storage bin. Turning to his irritable brother, he grinned widely and gently held his brother's shoulders to ease his temper. "But I'll get it right sometime! Count on it!"

Yuki honestly didn't hear himself utter the words, then only focusing on the reaction on his elder brother's face when he said them. It wasn't what he wanted to tell him, frankly they weren't even thought of, but somehow, those words he dared never to think came out.

"**No matter how hard you try, it'll _never_ be the same, EVER,"** spitefully said the Nezumi with a fierce look.

Eyes widened, Ayame quickly retracted his hands and stepped back, taken aback at the sudden verbal lashing he just received. Looking down to the floorboards, he clasped his hands together anxiously, the rapid beating of his heart only making the pain seem more acute. "I…I'm sorry. I…didn't mean—"

Rapid footfalls were heard as the younger Sohma fled the scene he created. Kureno could only silently look on as the Nezumi exited the building with a speed that his instinctive nature could only afford. Looking back at the elder brother, the wounded expression stood frozen on his face. And just as suddenly as all this occurred, the Snake quickly shook it off and grinned half-heartedly to him.

"Sorry about that. I do believe that was all my fault there… Hm…yes…" Still nervously wringing his hands, Ayame looked all around him to focus on something other than what just happened. Feeling a bit feverish with the stuffiness of the room and what had transpired, he reached out to the bottle of chilled sake he had brought and downed another shot hastily, his famed endurance clearly being the real thing since he showed little inebriation after having had several.

Not wanting to make his relative feel worse, Kureno softly called out, "Ayame-niisan…are you—"

"I'm good, really. Very good, actually, considering this was my sixth shot. This is good stuff. Though I prefer a good Merlot," replied Ayame with a light chuckle. Taking up the blanket Yuki had dropped, he folded it carefully and set it next to the chest inside the storage bin. With a shaky grin, he gathered his things, his hands slightly shaking. "Well, if I can't damage anything else, I should be off now…"

"No, please. Don't," pleaded Kureno as he held his elder relative back. He internally struggled to tell him what he knew to be the actual cause of Yuki's outburst, understanding that it was a rather private matter that even Akito didn't wished to be discussed. Yet, seeing the sadness in the Snake's eyes as he turned to look at him, however, prompted him to take the risk for the Nezumi's sake. "It's _not_ you, I'm certain of it. He's been…his…well, he's been on edge since an incident a few days back. _(Pause)_ His last…conversation…with his father did not go well. He hadn't spoken of it to me, but I did speak with your father…I _had_ to speak with your father. _(Pause) _Yuki will be right back, I know it."

Upon hearing this, Ayame couldn't help the bile that rose in his throat at the mention of the other parent he was blessed with. Nauseous at the mere thought of this elusive father, he tartly remarked, "Damn…you'd think that after all these years of being a silent tomb he'd keep his mouth shut when he runs into Yuki. So…what _exactly_ did my beloved father care to share with Yuki now?"

He had actually done the unthinkable, the worst thing he had ever done. Sure he's given chokeholds, knocks on the head, and the like to his elder brother, but never, NEVER had he actually hurt his brother as he had just now. It was beyond cruel…it was vindictive. And that just wasn't him.

'**_Dammit, I…I didn't mean to say that! I DIDN'T!!!' _**Rushing through the gardens, he gasped for breath, his mouth dry and his chest tight, as he struggled with his frenzied thoughts. Feeling even more smothered in his dress outfit, he made a turn through the maze of blooms and went in one of the buildings.

Breathing in deeply, he wearily walked inside, finally realizing he had walked into the room with his prized piano. With his shoulders sagging, he sat down heavily on the padded bench, pondering on whether or not he should remove his hand from his mouth, somehow afraid other things may spew forth without consulting his brain.

'_I'm just as bad as Kyo with his loud mouth_.' Yuki wryly smiled at that thought, admitting inwardly that the root of his sudden bitterness in his mouth stemmed from stress he refused to face. It wasn't that he was unaccustomed to the indifference…in fact, his last conversation with his father only reiterated how distant they have always been.

No, it was more of the repressed memory the whole affair brought back to him. There were after all some memories he wished to keep tucked far and away in some corner of his mind, this being one of them. They only served to make him feel as vulnerable and neglected as he was back then in his parents care. This was enough to upset him more than he had thought.

'_Only to have it blow up in my face, today of all days. …Nii-san…'_ Rubbing his hands hard on his face, then only to clutch his hair in a tight grip, the memory of his brother's crestfallen expression remained vivid in his racing thoughts. The stab of hurt he put into his brother only compounded his own, and his throat only constricted itself the more he pondered on that image over and over.

Sniffling slightly, he felt how sore his jaw was from being clenched so tight from having it forced to stay still. However, his body finally relented under the pressure, and he felt the all too familiar trembling of his mouth as he vainly tried to hold back his tears. A few escaped and so he brought his knees up to hide his face, deeply breathing in to stem the flow some. _'I'm so ashamed…I'm so ashamed… I didn't mean it…none of it. He's my Nii-san…I didn't mean to hurt my only Nii-san… I didn't mean any of it! NONE OF IT!'_

"What's the matter, Yuki?"

The hoarse voice shook him from his woes. He hastily set his feet back down and wiped his eyes and nose. Clearing his throat, he awkwardly replied, "Akito…I…I'm sorry. Did I bother you when I barged in here? Kureno had mentioned you were resting."

"Hmph, I rest enough, thank you. I can be ill for days, and they'd go out of their way to put me to 'rest'…there's only so much damn 'rest' one can take." Coughing slightly, she went to sit next to Yuki, carefully wrapping her robes closer to herself despite the hot weather. Plucking away at random keys on the piano, she pointedly asked him, "Must I repeat myself?"

Yuki was at a loss of what to say, understanding now that she must have noticed his behavior earlier. How long really was she standing out in the dark hallway before coming in? Uncertainly he responded, "I was…just thinking. About…old times."

"Why bother with thinking about that?" she asked dubiously.

"Akito…I need to ask you something." Yuki held a breath until she replied with a nod. "Tou-san…he said something…strange…the other day. I've been trying to understand it, but it doesn't make much sense."

She abruptly stopped her random plucking of the piano keys, dully gazing in front of her as she clenched her teeth together. Immediately she repeated her keystrokes and nonchalantly asked, "And what is it?"

"He said that…he was, no, um, he is my father, but not my guardian. I just don't understand why he would say that. He's my father, so, automatically he's my guardian. Why would he say something like that?" Turning his confusion over in his mind, he looked to her in hopes that she may just give him a clear answer for once. Her riddles required advanced deduction that he wasn't up for today.

Of all the topics he could have chosen, it had to be of that man and what he had said the other day. Did she not give explicit instructions to the Bird to remind that father about keeping silent on private matters that were strictly forbidden to be spoken of? Aside from that, she had become lethargic and listless since that gathering with the elders the other day, but she very clearly recalled the memory in which she forbade Kureno from approaching Yuki on the matter.

"Your father knows no better," she bit out as she pounded the keys, her displeasure now clear to the Nezumi.

"Then…you know?" As much as he hoped that she would tell him the truth since she always did, he hadn't counted on her admission being rather clear.

Sighing heavily she stood back up and walked off to the outdoor veranda. Looking over her shoulder, she gave him a veiled look. "Yuki, there are matters that are best left to themselves. Why dig up 'old times' as you put it? It changes nothing of the here and now."

"I want to _know_…why I can't I just _know_? Is it so wrong for me to _know_?" he asked as he, too, stood up and walked to her side. Steadfastly he went on, "I need to know what you know, especially if it's about me."

Suddenly feeling faint, she leaned heavily one way then the other before collapsing completely. Yuki quickly reached out to soften her fall—he now worried that he may have stressed her unnecessarily. "Akito, are you okay? Do I need to bring Hatori?"

His worried tone roused her from her lightheadedness, only then noticing that she was now ungracefully laid out on the floor next to her Nezumi. Mentally cursing her body and every known force of nature for her current predicament, she immediately shook her head, obstinate that she needed no medical care.

'_Not that it will help with my problem. Damn if these spells aren't becoming more frequent. One day…one day…I won't wake up from them.' _Sobered by the morbid thought, she dazedly looked to her companion, seeing how much concern he still showed her in spite of knowing that she hid things from him.

In her opinion, the matter really was moot. Ancient history as they say it. The harm it would cause to actually tell him would be minimal, moderate at most. Still, her silence was one she swore to keep, and she was not one to break an oath.

Especially an oath she made to her father…

"Akito…are feeling all right? Akito…"

—_** o —**_

"Akito, your room is a mess," called out her father, Akira, from her doorway as he observed the mess she had made of it. "You need to pick up your things in your room. I won't repeat myself."

"It's _not_ messy…everything is exactly where they're supposed to be," stated the young girl with certainty as she made another carefully constructed arrangement of piled clothing in a different corner. "See? I'm making a maze to walk through. Yuki likes mazes…he's so smart."

Smiling at the compliment she bestowed on her close friend, her father hoped he could change her mind. Her room really was too untidy for them to play in. Besides, there's always the possibility that she or Yuki would trip themselves in this 'organized' mess. "Well, that's true, but wouldn't you like to run in mazes outside? I'm sure the gardens can be just as fun—"

"NO. Those gardens aren't fit to be running around in. They hardly seem like a maze to someone as smart as Yuki," she sneered as she turned up her nose at the mere idea. "Nope, I like it better here."

Sighing inwardly, he held back from making her clean the room, the issue not all that important to make a fuss over. If she wanted the room to be a maze, so be it…of course, he'll have to post the usual sentry at the door to keep them from running into each other, the walls, the clothes…or worse, they may gouge their eyes accidentally with a stray finger…

'_Um, perhaps I'd better make this meeting with Hatori-kun's father brief.'_ Worried that even at this moment he's wasting precious time that would only delay his quick return, he quickly bent down to kiss the top of his daughter's head. "Take care and don't give Kureno too much trouble while you're playing with Yuki. I'll be right back."

"See you later, Tou-sama!" she happily replied while arranging another display, this time out of tennis shoes (her own as well as others she had borrowed). Huffing slightly with the exertion of creating this maze to her liking, she smiled proudly at her work and went out to catch a glimpse of her companion who was due to arrive any minute.

Coming around a corner in the hallway, she nearly ran into the Bird of the Zodiac circle. Clutching her startled heart, she gasped, "Kureno, you gave me a fright!"

Smiling gently, Kureno bowed in greeting. "Sumimasen, Akito. I was just coming in to check on you. Has Yuki arrived?"

"Nope, I'm going to meet him at the entrance. He's taking too long," she pouted, her short patience running out quickly.

The shy teen dutifully followed her quick steps to the entrance. Sitting by where the tennis shoes were normally deposited, she swung her tiny feet idly, staring off to the short distance before her. _'Anytime now Yuki. Hurry up…hurry, hurry, hurry…'_

Joining her at the genkan, Kureno noted how impatient his charge was becoming. Deciding that his time sitting there could be spent in tracking down the late Nezumi, he calmly stood up and walked to the doorway. "Akito, I'll go in search of him while you wait here. Is that all right with you?"

Beaming brightly, she nodded excitedly. "Yeah, just hurry up! I want to show Yuki my room!"

"Yes, Akito. I will be quick." Relieved that she remained as he had suggested, he hurriedly walked out into the surrounding gardens, certain that the young boy was bound to show up any second. Yuki was never late to arrive for his visits with Akito.

'_Strange…he's always on time, never a second over.' _He had started to feel a sudden urgency to expand his search when a feathery friend came to a low branch and tweeted animatedly. Perceiving that it wanted him to follow, he carefully made his way through the denser shrub, his casual clothing catching a twig here, a branch there. He was slightly worried that he'd run into a poison plant in these remote parts of the gardens, but still, he moved on to catch up with the flighty bird.

A sudden clearing finally opened up. And here he found the missing Jyuunishi.

"Yuki, why are you hiding back here? Akito was waiting for you at the hou—" Kureno cut his comment short as he noticed the slight shaking of the Nezumi's delicate frame. Kneeling down next to the small boy who sat still with his knees drawn up, he softly asked, "Is there something the matter? Are you hurt? Did you fall down?"

The young Nezumi shirked from the closeness with the Bird. Hastily wiping away at his face, he sniffled slightly and swallowed audibly. Pulling down the sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt by force since it no longer fitted him, he closed his arms around his middle and gently rocked himself on the ground.

"I didn't…fall down. I'm okay," was the quiet reply from Yuki as he steadied his sniffling. "I'm sorry for being late."

"Okay…" Not sure whether he should press Yuki for an explanation to his odd behavior, Kureno stood up and held his hand out. "Here, let me help you up. We can then go to the house and get you and Akito something to snack on. Won't that be nice."

The young boy clearly wasn't about to get up since he refused to even look to the Sohma teen. Shifting uneasily in his seat on the ground, Yuki brought his knees to his chest even more than before, wrapping his slim arms around them.

"Um…I'll come real soon. I just…I mean, I need to sit here for just a few minutes more," wavered in his response the Nezumi, seemingly making himself look smaller when he huddled more into himself.

Believing the boy to be sensitive at the moment, Kureno smiled kindly and gently took a hold his arm without prompt. "Let me help you up from here—"

"NO!" Yanking his arm violently away from the stunned Bird, Yuki hastily retreated further into the dense brush. "I mean…I'm sorry, I was…you had surprised…me."

"Yuki…" As the action had stunned Kureno, nothing kept the gasp from leaving him as he finally noticed what he could only hope was just his eyesight gone bad. "Why…how come your fingers are…red and swollen? They look…rather bruised…"

The remarks quietly trailed off as Kureno kneeled down again and this time leaning forward just a bit but not too much to make the Nezumi uncomfortable. Sure enough, the somewhat chubby fingers of the young boy were in fact red with swelling. No amount of sleeves could hide that plain fact.

"What happened with your hands, Yuki?" asked the Bird worriedly.

"Nothing! I…I was being careless, that's all! It's my fault, I was not being careful and clean! It's all my fault," rambled the young boy in near-hysterics. Wiping away a stray tear or two that escaped him, Yuki smiled brokenly to his elder. "I won't dirty myself anymore. Promise."

"Yuki…I don't understand…" Failing to see how the young boy would sport bruised hands because he was dirty, he gave him a measure gaze, taking in fully the less than presentable attire of the boy. Normally clad in robes, today he was in a casual shirt too small for his size and jeans too short, these already above the ankle line. It was here that he concentrated his gaze.

The socks Yuki wore went up as high as they could go, but they didn't hide the tell-tale signs of redness here. He tentative reached out to nudge the sock-line down, but Yuki quickly shrieked.

"NO, DON'T!" Hiding his feet from view with his hands, Yuki visibly shook as fresh tears started collecting in his eyes. "I need to keep them on. Or else I get dirty. My tennis shoes are very new. I can't get them dirty!"

Holding his hands up to placate the distraught child, Kureno softly pleaded, "Please don't upset yourself. I won't touch them if you don't want me to—"

"Yuki, Kureno! What's taking you so long…?" Akito could not help it any longer and so followed her urges to find her missing companion herself. She was not one for patience anyway…a fault her father always tried to correct her in.

It wasn't long before she knew where to head to, letting her instinctive nature lead her to her target. It was not pleasant to be going through so much shrubbery…she ought to make it a point to let the gardeners know that this area needs some serious cultivating. Yet, as she finally located her companion, she noted how subdued the atmosphere was between the two boys. Something was amiss, and she was never one to dally with vague questions to get her answers.

"Why are you crouched down there like a rat in his hole, Yuki?" Taking short, but quick strides, she kneeled next to her younger companion, noticing only then the fresh tears in his eyes. "Why are you crying? Did you get lost? Did you fall down? Are you hurt?"

Her incessant line of questioning was not unexpected for Yuki as he quickly cleared and wiped his eyes furiously. Cautiously pulling his sleeves down further to hide his injured hands, he smiled slightly and pulled a small object from behind him to hand to her. "Iie. I'm sorry for being late."

"You remembered!" She clutched her plush toy rat tightly to her chest, wide smile set in place of the frown she had earlier. "The only bad thing about being your 'God' is that I can't get you to turn into your animal form. Your's is by far the cutest! You don't smell like the Dog, you're not slithery like the Snake, and not as fragile as the Bird or Seahorse. The girls are just plain gross, the Ox is too bulky, and the Rabbit squirms too much."

"You certainly don't find any fault with Yuki, do you Akito?" offered to ask Kureno as he observed the Nezumi finally show contentment with her remarks.

"Of course not! He's my Nezumi…there is nothing lacking of what belongs to me, right Yuki? You're everything, right?" she innocently asked as she steadily gazed into his large, solemn eyes. Not waiting for the answer she already knew, she leaned her small hands onto his tennis shoes, resolutely stating, "Of course you are! The Nezumi is _very _special, so says Tou-sama. And Tou-sama_ never_ lies, nope! Yuki is the best, better than the best. M-hm…oh! Is something wrong? Did I lean too much on your feet? Let me see…"

Panic flooded the eyes of the young Rat as he saw her try to untie his shoelaces. On reflex, he covered her hands with his own in hopes of stopping her actions. This only drew her attention to the bruising on his small chubby hands that was slightly swollen on his fingers. Gasping audibly, Yuki's lips trembled as he strived to pull down his sleeves to hide the incriminating evidence.

Setting down her gift, she quickly knelt down and reached out to grasp his wrists firmly, squeezing them to remain still. Her bright eyes shadowed significantly, her gentle mouth set in a grim line. Stiffly she ordered, "Take off your tennis shoes, Yuki."

The protest immediately jumped to his mouth, but one look from her hard stare allowed for it to die just as quickly. Defeated and frightened, he slowly untied his laces, grimacing every so often with the slight pain from his fingers. As he took off his tennis shoes, he huffed sporadically, almost as if the action of taking them off caused immense pain.

"Take your socks off." Seeing him shake his head of gray/violet hair vigorously, she sternly pressed, "I want to see your feet, Yuki, do as I say!"

His large eyes dismally shed a flow of tears that crushed Kureno, Yuki nodded obediently and removed the socks that hid the damage he desperately tried to hide all day. Bowing his down in shame, he carefully tried to caress his injured feet, somehow hoping that the gesture would prove that it didn't hurt as much as it looked like it did.

The silence in the clearing was smothering, a thick veil that was not seen, only felt. Kureno was unsure of what to say upon seeing this. Really, how could someone explain…this? There is no reason, no conceivable idea as to why this sort of thing happens with the more innocent members of a family. And Yuki indeed is very innocent…much like Akito.

"That…woman…did _THIS _to you?" bit out Akito darkly.

"It was my fault, Akito! I was not being careful. _(Sniffles) _I…I wasn't taking care…I tripped when my laces weren't tied! _(Sniffles) _Kaa-san bought me new tennis shoes for the first time in a long time, and I dirtied them! I didn't lace them right…it's my fault…my fault…my fault," chanted the child as his forlorn gaze remained hidden from view, his heavy sobs racking his tiny frame, giving Kureno cause for concern that the young boy would come down with a severe case of asthma.

The Sohma teen did put it all together now, the Nezumi hiding his hands and the pressing need to hide his feet from view. Words were not necessary to give him the mental picture he conjured in his inner thoughts, although he revolted at having to see it at all.

A child…diminutive in frame, wide-eyed with his expressive face shining brightly at having received a pair of tennis shoes from a mother that never gave him anything. Said child would hold dear his tennis shoes, careful to keep them with him since they were such a treasure to him. Of course, no one would notice, nor care of his personal joy. The child would wear them carefully, but unfortunately, he wasn't very adept at tying his laces well. He would still try and show them off somewhat with a proud countenance, but eventually the inevitable occurs and he falls.

And here is where the imagination doesn't run far from the truth of what probably happened. The evidence before Kureno was clear to him…the child would have had to stain his new tennis shoes with the fall. He probably did his best to clean them off and tie the laces better, but somehow, at some point, the dear mother that bought him the tennis shoes that he wore so proudly lashed out at him for ruining the new pair of tennis shoes.

She would drag him to his room, probably yelling at him and throwing angry remarks at him, likely something to belittle the child since he couldn't tie his laces properly. The child would have profusely apologized and begged his mother to forgive him and that he wouldn't do it again, all his supplications falling on deaf ears as she likely removed his tennis shoes and socks by force. She would have likely taken her hand and started bringing it down on his small feet, he instinctively putting his hands in the way to protect them but to no avail. She probably yelled at him at this point and after forcefully removing his injured hands, she continued to inflict 'discipline' onto the boy's small feet.

It was no wonder the boy was hiding out from view…he didn't want anyone asking questions. Yet, Akito was never one to be denied of an answer to anything, especially concerning her Nezumi…her one true companion.

"I'm tired of being here. Let's go, Yuki," abruptly replied Akito with a serenity that surprised her companions as she cuddled her plush toy. "Kureno, carry Yuki—he won't be able to walk barefooted through the shrubbery."

"Ye-yes, of course, Akito. Come here, Yuki." Leaning down to hoist the child into his arms, Kureno suddenly stopped when they boy shied away. "Yuki, I'm only going to carry you out of here…"

The young child adamantly refused to leave as he retreated further into his fetal position, clutching his tennis shoes and socks into his bosom. Looking down to the side, he hid his face from view, biting down on his tender lip to keep from crying any further.

"You need to cover him with a blanket, Kureno. He doesn't like it when others stare at him like this," explained Akito as if it were common knowledge.

Indeed it should have occurred to him that such was the case now. The young boy detested few things, one being the center of attention when he's vulnerable. The Nezumi was notorious for hiding out in various locations that afforded him privacy and above all, security (and did it ever bring Kureno constant worry when the boy 'disappeared' on him). The fact that he was in this dense shrubbery, holed up like a rat as it were, only proved how upset he was that he failed to show up at Akito's home.

'_Where am I going to get a blanket?'_ Rubbing his neck anxiously, he fought to find a way and finally consented to do the one thing he could do. He unbuttoned his long-sleeved shirt, thankful that he wore an undershirt, and set it carefully to the floor.

Reaching out again to carry the boy, the Nezumi not resisting this time, he hoisted him to the side and took the shirt from the floor to drape over the small frame of the child. The shirt was large for such a small person, and it engulfed the boy completely. Kureno even felt the boy tighten his hold on his neck, his tennis shoes and socks secure against his chest, further burying himself away from perceived stares.

The walk back to the house was subdued as Akito led the way. Kureno could only remain silent, not wanting to upset either child at the moment. He worried what he would tell Akira since it was obvious to the naked eye that the children were distressed, particularly Yuki. And of course Akito was being…very quiet. Yet, he somehow knew…felt even…that the young 'God' was only beginning to show her true reaction to this incident.

As he laid Yuki down in his private room, he unrolled the futon and fetched a tub of cold water, leaving behind instructions with the maidservants to steer clear of the Nezumi's room. As he alternated dipping the boy's injured hands and feet into the cool water to reduce the swelling, Yuki spoke out.

"Kureno…where did Akito go?" asked Yuki curiously as he lightly sniffled, wincing every so often at the prickly feeling the water gave his inflamed fingers and toes.

Her walk was calm, her gaze cool and distant as several maidservants observed her walk along the hallways with a plush toy rat. Yet the very air around her was cold, her very aura projecting suppressed anger. And she wasn't planning on suppressing it any longer as she finally wound her way through hallways and buildings to the one containing a certain adult she was seeking.

Without any prior announcement, she opened the shoji door with a flourish, ignoring the aghast looks from the men in the room. Focusing her sole attention on one, she strongly stated, **"I _will_ have him, Tou-sama."**

Akira was startled with his daughter's entrance and was about to reproach her for interrupting an important meeting with another elder of the family. Yet upon seeing his daughter's eyes and sensing the anger behind her remark, he looked to Hatori's father and slightly bowed his head in apology. "I will contact you later to finish this conversation. Please excuse me."

Standing up, the father quickly took his daughter and went outside, avoiding stares and possibly ears to this rather sudden topic. Once a distance away in the secluded gardens, he turned to her and kneeled to her level. "Now, tell me wha—"

"**I won't have it, Tou-sama. All that he is, all that he'll become…_everything_ about him is MINE.** **NOT ANYONE ELSE'S, _MINE_!!! He is MINE to have,"** screamed the young girl as her temper finally boiled over. Her anger grew so much that she started to bawl into her father's robes, her small toy caught between her body and his, her small stature shaking so with the force of her rage. **"Why do they always hurt what's mine? WHY?!"**

"Akito, you must tell me what happened…" implored Akira as he held his daughter closely, rubbing her back to smooth down her hard sobs.

She pulled away and looked to his kind eyes, searching for the answer she needed to hear. "You'll make him mine, right? Not just because I'm 'God', but really, truly MINE! _(Gasping)_ There's stuff to say he's mine, right? Like those papers you fill out all the time…"

Not yet fully understanding what had happened, Akira did understand that it involved the one person she claimed fully as hers. "Precious, Yuki is yours…your companion for always—"

"NO! I won't share him with anyone else, not his stupid parents, not his stupid brother. **_NO ONE._**" Laying her face into her hands, she breathed in deeply several times to bring more fresh air into her distraught mind, sniffling some to rid herself of her wretched tears. Her hoarse voice finally came through. "They can never be anything to him like I am. They don't understand him like I do! They hate him…"

Seeing now that she won't explain herself further, he stood up with her in his arms and went in search of the cause of this outburst in his daughter. In short time, he was outside the doorway of Yuki's room, the two occupants currently preoccupied with their tasks to notice his presence at first, the Nezumi withdrawing into his shell and Kureno diligently giving him first-aid.

They did come out of their self-imposed trance and noted the heavy presence Akito always exuded. Yuki quickly looked away shamefully and tucked his hands and feet into his robes he had changed into while Akito was gone. Kureno could only look down as well, uncertain of how to explain what had happened, and honestly not wanting to revisit his suppositions.

Setting Akito down, Akira quickly silenced her protest with a finger to her lips. The young girl remained there while her father sat down next to Yuki, not sparing another glance at the injuries. One look was enough to be seared into his memory for always.

"Yuki…are you feeling a little hungry? The hour grows late, and I know you like to have a snack around this hour. How about if I get a cool can of peaches for all of us to share? How would you like that?" asked Akira gently as he softly stroked the boy's bent head, his fingers lacing through the silky strands of the boy's soft hair.

Yuki came out of his shell carefully, looking up at the trusted adult with his puffy eyes. Rather surprised that this man said nothing of his injuries, he looked away again to wipe at his face and sniffle hard to get his bearings once again. Looking back at the elder Sohma, he quietly replied, "Hai. Th—thank you."

Smiling broadly, Akira cautiously asked, "How about we put these tennis shoes away to their proper place…?"

"NO. Ano…um…I want them with me. Kaa-san,..she bought them for me. She bought them…for me." Clutching the items closer to keep them from being taken away, he blurted out wildly, "I'm going to learn to tie my laces properly. Kaa-san will be so happy to see my clean tennis shoes. And Tou-san will be proud of me. I can even go with Nii-san to the park in my new tennis shoes. My tennis shoes will take me everywhere…they were bought for me by my Kaa-san. They were…for me."

Nodding in understanding, Akira slowly lifted himself and stood over the broken child, his heart heavy with what he's about to do. "Very well, Yuki. I'll be back in a few minutes. Let Kureno finish tending to your injuries, all right?"

"M-hm." Looking up to the retreating back of this kind man, Yuki smiled slightly. "Arigato, Akira…arigato."

With a gentle smile of his own, Akira turned around to face the boy, seeing in the depths of the eyes of the Nezumi the pain and sorrow but also a bright light of hope. He left the room and took Akito with him.

Once outside in the gardens, Akira knelt down and looked seriously at his daughter. Phrasing his thoughts correctly, he told her, "I will grant you this request, Akito, but you must _never_ speak of it to anyone, especially to Yuki. He will not understand, and it's no one else's concern of what I decide. Understood?"

Astonished that her request was fulfilled without further persuasion, she launched herself into her father's arms, still holding onto her special gift. Kissing him tenderly on the cheek, she softly replied, "Thank you, Tou-sama. Thank you. I won't tell anyone…promise. Not one soul."

—_** o —**_

She suddenly stirred from light nap on the outside veranda, a pillow carefully put under her head as she was spread lengthwise on the floorboards. The soft melodies coming from inside meshed well with the peace outside, the birds and wind becoming one with each other despite the hot weather.

Freely giving in to her yawn, she stretched fully, feeling relaxed and content for once. Thinking back on the passing memory of her father, she stared listlessly to the ceiling above.

She would later recall the hushed meetings after that. She wouldn't attend them, on her father's insistence, but Kureno was an official witness to the legality of the matter. And the bitterness that stemmed from those meetings did not abate at all over the years.

'_Why would it? In all legal sense, I'm Yuki's guardian. He's solely, completely mine. And they can't do one damn thing about it.' _Certainly it was devious of her father to use the abuse as blackmail (not to mention cutting them off from the usual monetary inheritance bestowed on the family of a Jyuunishi member) for Yuki's parents to sign over full custody to Akira, and upon the event of his death, to Akito, regardless of her age at the time. After all, Yuki is the prized Nezumi of the Jyuunishi, second only to 'God'. The Inner Circle within the family as a whole would severely denounce the bitter pair and ostracize them like they do with the Cat should they even come across the rumor that the Rat was not treated well.

Unfortunately, she couldn't tell Yuki anything about it. Part of the contract was that the foolish parents play the roles to the fullest…giving a semblance of authority over Yuki in public, even the documents at school indicated them as the 'guardians'. But his parents knew well enough that the final decision has been and will always be made by the true and legal guardian…her, the 'God' of the Jyuunishi. And not one word was to ever be told to Yuki…ever.

'_Wretched fools…I must constantly remind them of this. If not the father, the mother…two **idiots** that can't follow simple instructions.'_ She bitterly remembered the incident with the mother last spring prior to Yuki's graduation. _'Bitch actually hurt what was mine. **No one** touches what's mine. How I loved it when I reminded her of that…'_ Then of course there was the recollection of the father who thought to blatantly tell him the truth in a sense just the other day. She was still irate about that affair…

How she so wanted to tell Yuki everything…if only to point out to him that those so-called parents were nothing, are nothing, and will never be more than nothing. However, that was not to be, and it wasn't just because her father forbade her to.

Blinking back her fogginess, she rolled over to face the inside of the stifling building, it's doors wide open to let some breeze flow through. Settling her somewhat blurry gaze on the young adult at the piano, she listened to him play a poignant melody that apparently fit the mood he was in, given the fact that the Nezumi's face stared down gloomily at his hands as he plucked the keys slowly.

Finished with his playing, Yuki turned to look to see if she was awake and was surprised to see her staring at him dazedly. "Akito, are you feeling better now?"

"Why the hell am I down here?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse but annoyed. This position made it harder for her to swallow.

"You said you didn't want to be moved. You felt nauseous…" reminded the Nezumi to his 'God', settling down next to her as he sat on his feet.

"What?" Not remembering ever said that, she got up on her elbows, her head swaying a little but enough to remind her that she had indeed been nauseous. Steadying her head with her hand, she closed her eyes and took deep breaths, practically hearing her doctor's repeated advice.

"Damn this body…" she grumbled low, "I swear the day I last draw breath, it will be a blessing…"

"Please don't say that."

The somber remark from her companion had her open her eyes to wearily look upon his equally somber expression. His eyes were downcast, staring down to his clasped hands on his lap. His sorrow was evident to her, palpable even to her. It was as if her dying was no longer a possibility but an actuality.

After many years of saying that she will die, the time for that to take place was here…now.

She is dying. She will not live to see another year. She is dying.

'_She's dying…' _Having to come to terms with that reality was very difficult for Yuki, even after knowing about it for so long. It didn't lessen the blow then, now, and it doesn't seem that it will be any less painful when her inevitable demise did take place. So hearing her say it so casually, so indifferently…

"So, how is your practice coming along for the _chanoyu_? Obon is only a few more weeks away," she replied offhandedly as she laid back down with her eyes closed, mentally noting that Ayame really made Yuki stand out more than usual with that outfit he made for him. It was very…acceptable. Very.

Her uncanny ability to switch topics suddenly was not lost on the Nezumi. But upon seeing her rest in relative peace, he consented to her whims and thought over her query. "I think I'm doing okay…the tea ceremony is a lot of work to perform though. Kureno and Nii-san were helping me with the more complicated portions of it today. I was…this costume was for the dress rehearsal today… Nii-san worked on it…very hard…"

Becoming melancholy once again, he looked out to the lush gardens outside, remembering how they were planted years ago to be a maze for him to wander through. The moments he spent there seemed so far away…

Akito suddenly broke the silence. "There will always be certain things that you will not be told of. That's just how it is."

Following her switch in thoughts, Yuki thought hard on her statement, realizing that she merely emphasized her earlier response to his pleas of wanting to know what she knew about his father. Her steadfast refusal to give him more information was not surprising, yet it still prompted the question. "_Why?_ Why won't you tell me?"

Opening her eyes to see him clearly, she looked deep into his depths, the imploring eyes that desperately wanted an answer, and finally saw what her father must have seen all those years ago. It was due to this that she will never tell him the truth of the matter. Never.

'_Such innocence… How did he ever manage to keep a grain of it alive after all these years? Long before that dimwitted girl came along, he always had it…hiding it…protecting it from everyone, especially me. Tou-sama could always judge Yuki so well. Should I tell him? Rip that innocence away or at least a part of it? Can it be shredded? To tell him the truth, the whole of it…'_

Closing her eyes to the Nezumi, she rolled back to her side to face the gardens, exhaling heavily. _'No…I need him to keep it all. Not one more ounce of his innocence will be lost. It's what will ensure our legacy with this family… And if I need to keep him ignorant of what a failure his parents are or anything else to accomplish that…I will. I will do anything…anything…even if it means letting him believe the beautiful lie of hope.'_

"You worry too much over such trivialities. Shouldn't you be worrying about apologizing to your brother?" Opening her eyes again to turn in time to see the astonished look from Yuki, she waved off the coming question. "You can carry such guilt over that man, I can't understand why. It's not like he doesn't deserve being put in his place."

She sourly pouted at thinking about Ayame. The gall that man has was insurmountable at times, which she significantly noticed a few years back. _'To think he pled to have Yuki's custody turned over to him. HIM! He doesn't deserve Yuki…he was very lucky I only gave him a black eye. The lout…'_

"No. My Nii-san…he tries…he tries so hard to be deserving of being seen and heard by me. And he doesn't understand that I already see him and hear him. I've always seen him…heard him…" Looking out to the direction of the teahouse built for the family, he murmured softly, "I was just waiting for him to see and hear **me**…"

His heartfelt remarks were all the proof she needed that the boy simply cannot lose hope on his family. He just couldn't. No matter how many times in the past it was all but beat into him that they will never change, he still kept that grain of hope and innocence within him.

She knew those were the very things that made this relationship between her and him possible. And it was for this reason that she kept that one special gift from him from so long ago in her personals belongings to remember that day by.

"Well, he's not going to wait all day. He does need to eat or else he'll become weak and transform," she stated matter-of-factly. Finally resting on her back, she closed her eyes and deeply breathed in the smells of a fading summer day. "Go…and have Kureno bring me one of his tonics for nausea. I'm not about to touch the stuff Hatori gives me."

It was with a strange mixture of peace and a heavy heart he left her side, seeing her from a distance how small she had become. Is this the way life should go…one day you're looking up at the one person that was your world, either in awe or in fear, and the next day, you're looking down on them from afar? Is it how it's supposed to be?

'_How…empty.'_ Sighing deeply, Yuki walked on sedately, taking this moment in his young life and tucking the memory away to take with him always…for she will not be there to remember come next summer.

"Do you think he got lost?" asked the Snake idly as he filed his nails, blowing lightly on them while sitting outside the teahouse's wraparound porch with his quiet companion.

Kureno was busy making the final document preparations for Obon and the subsequent tea ceremony Yuki will perform. He had hoped to go over the finer details with the Nezumi since Akito had left it to them both to take care of it, but with what had happened earlier, he thought better of it.

"No, the maze of gardens was specifically planted for him. He's known his way around them since then…" Looking up from his paperwork, he saw the placid gaze of the Nezumi on his brother, yet hesitating to go any further from a few yards away.

'_He treads so silently…'_ Smiling in understanding, he got up and gathered his things. "Ayame-niisan, I better go check on Akito now. I shall see you later perhaps?"

"Bien sur, my dear Kureno-kun! We have more practice ahead of us! You'll be in top shape for the ceremony by the time I'm done with you!" called out the Snake joyously. "Everything must be perfect, you know, for my dear, sweet brother!"

"You talk too loud, Nii-san," remarked Yuki as he approached Ayame. Pausing enough to let Kureno know of Akito's request as he passed him, Yuki continued his leisurely pace, only to sit down next to his brother with a heavy sigh.

The veiled silence returned to the early summer evening, the fireflies beginning their journey through the waning hours of daylight and the cicadas bidding their final farewells to the day. Yuki couldn't look to his brother just then, preferring to keep his gaze to his folded hands on his lap. He tugged at a sleeve, smoothing out the vibrant fabric to be free of wrinkles. It really was very kind of his brother to make such an elegant outfit for him. He couldn't imagine the hours his brother must have put in to get it just this way. And all he could do was complain about it.

"I…I had thought you had left. It's getting late," he murmured softly. The infamous silence greeted his ears, and for a moment, he feared his brother would say nothing. Had he hurt his feelings that much? He seemed fine just a few moments ago with Kureno. _'Baka, you saw for yourself when you looked into his eyes after saying those things… I hurt my Nii-san…I did.'_

"Well, wasn't that my biggest problem in the past?" Ayame looked to the colorful clouds that reflected a wondrous sunset in the making. He vaguely thought how the clouds resembled his brother…a shade of the sad gray color but mostly with the vibrant and shining promise of something better later on.

Yuki flinched at hearing the remark. "Nii-san…I'm…what I had said earlier…"

"It was only the truth. I have to hear it every now and then…it keeps me honest." Letting out a rueful sigh, Ayame turned to his little brother with a sad grin. "Things won't ever be the same between us. I know that. I just…wanted to be a 'us'…good or bad. That's more than I deserve, I know, but…I suppose that just shows you how selfish I am."

"Nii-san…" Words failed Yuki then. Were their signals that seriously screwed up? Just then, he held back a grin and sternly looked to his older brother, not once changing his countenance upon seeing the Snake look taken aback. Leaning forward slightly with a hard stare, he calmly replied, "You worry too much."

"Eh?" Ayame certainly seemed shocked at the statement.

Letting his grin show through, Yuki looked to the skies as well as he sighed. "We _are_ a…'us'. I think it's good…could be better, but…I like it. And what I had said earlier _was _cruel—"

Taking his brother into a tight embrace, Ayame couldn't help but smile widely, brighter than any setting sun. "You're far from cruel. You're so kind…even to someone like me. Everyone envies it because it's your very own." Pulling away, he looked down to Yuki's mesmerizing gaze, equal only to his own enchanting gaze. They were brothers after all. "I'm _not _going to mess _this_ up. Even if it takes me a _lifetime_ to get it right, then so be it."

Shaking his head in utter wonder of his brother's usual declarations, Yuki lightly smacked the side of his brother's silvery head. "Just don't try so hard. It's giving me a headache."

With a smile wider than any ocean, Ayame began enumerating all the arrangements with the ceremony he had gone over with Kureno during Yuki's absence. And with half an ear to the rambling, the Nezumi couldn't help but believe Akito's words from earlier to be true.

'_I really don't need to know the truth between my parents and her. It's trivial when compared to having this moment with my Nii-san. This is what I've always wanted…this is enough for me.'_

"…and perhaps we should tack on hair extensions here," commented his elder brother while giving his gray/violet hair a critical overview. "Hm…it would certainly make you look more regal, like a high statesman from yonder years coming to bestow a ceremony for his lowly constituents. Oh, I know, we can add an extra train to your haori—"

'_Maybe he's a bit much for me…'_

With the final sunset on a glorious summer night, the problems a certain rat faced continued to plague him, but for tonight, he just smiled.

_**- O - **_

_**We walked the narrow path,  
beneath the smoking skies.  
Sometimes you can barely tell the difference  
between darkness and light.  
Do you have faith  
in what we believe?  
The truest test is when we cannot,  
when we cannot see.**_

**…**

_**Oh it won't rain all the time.  
The sky won't fall forever.  
And though the night seems long,  
your tears won't fall forever.  
**_

_**- O - **_

**_

* * *

_**

**_And then there was this…(10-29-06):_**

_And it was said it couldn't be done! Well, hooyah! Yeah, baby, I'm finished with this side-fic! And I'm thrilled!_

_The details here are from your local Wikipedia on the famous Japanese traditional tea ceremony or _chanoyu/sado _as it is known! Or _ocha_ as the Japanese refer to it themselves. It was fun to incorporate this important tradition into the side-fic from SOS. Consider yourselves blessed with goodies in this chapter release that refer to some very important details relating to SOS' main theme!_

_This part two refers to chapters 27, 29, 40, and 45 events in SOS—hopeful you caught those details! Another thing I liked about this was that I could bring so much depth to main points from SOS into this side-fic. It was hard, but I have to say that this chapter is one of my favorites thus far. From the Yuki/Kureno/Ayame moments to the past with Akira and little Yuki and Akito to flash forward to Akito/Yuki and Ayame/Yuki brotherly moments…it was all set up just how I like it. It supports SOS' key points and also brings to light the smaller details of SOS that don't get emphasized much in the main fic._

_Innocence…forgiveness…hope. Is it all a lie? This chapter above all else brings light to these points, and it is important my readers keep these in mind for SOS' overall theme and ask this very question as the main storyline unfolds. Hint, hint!_

_I have to say that I'm happy…quite happy with my little side-fic! Hopefully you will all feel the same and will tell me so in your reviews! I'll return to SOS after going through the ol' notes of mine that I've put off to review for weeks now! Shameful…_

_Musical moments is from the soundtrack of the movie, _The Crow_. The song was sung in the end credits by Jane Siberry, song title "It Can't Rain All the Time". The very lyrics of the song bring to light the dreary loneliness and heartache there is when there's no hope, but also tells that it can't just 'rain' all the time…it can't always be without hope. Thus how it fits perfectly with this chapter, especially with Akito's thoughts and her interaction with Yuki and vice versa. Hence why I included partial lyrics in the end. Of course ffnet will endeavor to probably cut me off so it won't be up for always on this website but it will be on mediaminer dot org._

_Thanks again to all who have read this. Please leave your thoughts and comments and anything else on my review board…just click the little button below. Anonymous reviewers are always welcome! 'Til next time my devoted readers…ja ne!_


End file.
